I Know What You Did Last Summer
by CarliexJohnson
Summary: Did anyone else ever wonder what happened to Matt Rutherford? He just mysteriously 'transfers'. Hmmmm. Seems fishy. I dont own The Movie 'I know what you did last summer' Or Glee. :/ I wish.


Has anyone else ever wondered what happened to Matt Rutherford? Because I don't but it that he transferred. Tell me if I should continue this one or not please. Thanks.

The New Directions had just lost Regionals, and it was summer, so everyone knew that there would be a party at the Puckerman place; Gleeks only.

The party had started at 7 o'clock, and everyone was already tipsy but 7:30. Puck's parties were always pretty intense, but even he hadn't been this drunk before. On the top of Puck's apartment complex, there was a cool little pool area. They were all drunk, so I have no idea how they all managed to get up there without someone falling down the ladder, especially Finn for that part, he was the 'just one more beer' type of drunk. At first, nobody was swimming or anything, everyone was just slumped over the chairs, and there was barely any talking even. Then, all of the sudden, Rachel stood up and screamed "LETS GO FOR A SWIM!". She took off her clothes, and just jumped right in the pool in her underwear, not even caring, or noticing every single guy staring at her, jaws open a little too wide. She poked her head up out of the water, and said "Close your mouths. You'll catch flies in there." Puck shot up to take his shirt off, and starting running to the pool, this was a little too quick for Finn's liking. Even though he fell into the 'Just one more Beer' category, he also managed to fall under the 'Sudden Anger Management' category. When puck was in mid-jump, Finn pushed him, causing him to fly off to the side.

"Dude! What the hell? I could have like hit the diving board or something! Don't do it again!" Puck screamed at his drunk friend. After a while, everyone had voluntarily gotten into the pool, except Finn, who fell in, fully clothed, and Brittany and Santana. Brittany gave in to the puppy-dog-faces of the Glee Club boys, but Santana didn't play that way. She was staying put, she jus didn't want to swim, and loved being annoying. She closed her eyes and put her hands behind her head, satisfied with being a bitch, and she didn't even notice the chair she was sitting in being lifted off the ground. It wasn't until the boy had turned the thing almost vertically above the pool that she even noticed what was happening.

"AHHHHH! GUYS! PUT ME DOWN! THIS ISNT FUNNY." Santana said.

"I think its pretty funny!" Quinn said

"Too late Santana!" Matt said.

They tipped the chair over all the way, but the balance was uneven, and Matt fell in with Santana. Tina and Mercedes heard a loud noise when he fell in, but they ignored it. A few seconds later, Santana came up, and ranted about how the guys were assholes, but Finn noticed that the diving board was kinda bent, and it had a little bit of blood on it.

"Hey guys, where's Ma-." Finn had his last sip before he just kinda passed out. Right there and then.

Brittany screamed, and nobody payed any attention to the clueless blonde. They all thought that was the alcohol talking. She continued to scream, so Rachel went over to comfort her.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Rachel asked, putting an arm around her drunk friend.

"There's…. There's red in the pool!" Brittany shouted, pointing at what seemed like a cloud of red in the clear water.

"EVERYONE OUT OF THE WATER NOW!" Rachel said, pointing.

Then everyone totally freaked out. People were running around everywhere. Except Finn, who was sleeping through this whole thing. He suddenly woke up and screamed "SHUT UP, I used to be a lifeguard. Now who in the hell died?"

"Nobody died you dipshit. We just think that Matt might have gotten hurt. He's at the bottom of the pool." Puck said to Finn.

Finn dove into the pool, coming back up about a minute later.

"Guys. He's dead." Finn said.

Santana shrieked.

'It was the whole god-damn mail-man thing all over again' Finn thought to himself.

"You guys. We have to hide the body." Artie said.

"What? Why?" Mercedes asked.

"Artie is right. If the cops come here, and find him dead, they're going to want to interrogate us and stuff, and then they will find out that we were all drunk, and then all of us are toast." Puck said.

"I think we should put his body in the ocean. I always thought that seemed like a peaceful way to, you know. Die." Rachel said.

"Okay. We'll do that." Puck said.  
They were all shaken about this whole situation, and trying to carry a deadweight down a ladder wasn't the easiest thing. Puck had no idea how they were gonna clean up the top area, but he'd figure something out. I mean he did have an above-ground pool cleaning business, didn't he?

They all said their goodbyes, and they set his body in the water and they all sang a tune, as if it was his funeral.

"Okay guys." Puck said. "You have to promise that you won't tell a soul about this." They all put their hands into this little huddle thing. It was like a promise circle or something.

"Wait guys. Matt's not here. What if he told someone?" Brittany asked.

"Hun, I don't think he's gonna tell anyone." Santana said, comforting her 'slow' friend.

"Here, let's go back to the house." Puck said, leading then all back to his house, not even noticing a car parked on the other side of the lake, watching the whole thing.

They went back to school, and everything went better than they had assumed. It was actually sad how little Matt's parents cared about him. Not even bothering to report that he was missing.

They walked into the Choir Room, and Mr. Schuester said "Hey guys, where's Matt?"

"Oh, he um… Transferred, or moved, or something." Finn blurted out.

"Okay then guys, since Matt transferred, we are gonna need new members. When Mr. Schuester turned around, they all sighed and wiped their foreheads in unison.

Other than that day, nobody really mentioned Matt or that night after that.

It was the last day of their Junior year, and everyone was incredibly happy. The Glee Club gathered to have their picture taken, when they heard a low voice from behind them mutter out the words "I know what you did last summer."


End file.
